


Not Funny

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [28]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Amused Flack, Broken Bones, Clowns, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, F/M, Falling Down Stairs, Injured Angell, Irritated Angell, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: He knows he shouldn't laugh, but the story behind her broken legispretty funny.





	Not Funny

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to a **csi50** theme from Set #3 ( _Prompt #29 - falling_ ) as well as the “ _broken bone_ ” prompt for the Five Breaks set from **stagesoflove**.

“You know, I thought having a broken wrist was bad enough. A broken leg is a pain in the ass,” Angell said as Flack let them into their apartment, carrying Victoria in his arms.

“You do tend to break bones easily,” he said with a smirk.

“Hey, broken wrist and ribs? Not my fault. It was all the psycho serial killer’s fault.”

With that, Flack sobered up slightly. “There’s times I forget that’s why your wrist and ribs were broken.”

“God, I’m sorry, Don,” she said. “I know you hate thinking about that.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “At least you can kind of joke about it, now. Tells me you’ve processed it well enough to move on.”

Once they were in, she looked at the door. “I’ll go shut it.”

He shook his head. “Let me set Victoria down in the playpen and I’ll do it. You go sit down.”

“Yes, sir,” she said with a slight smirk.

“So, I didn’t get the exact details of what happened to you, yet. Hawkes kept bursting into laughter when he tried to tell me,” he said as he set their daughter down and then went to deal with the door.

“A clown pushed me down a flight of stairs,” she grumbled.

“And all that happened to you was you broke your leg?”

“Yeah. Well, that and a slight concussion.” She lowered herself onto the couch. “Hawkes was _laughing_?”

He nodded. “I got told that you broke your leg, that Hawkes was there and he’d tell me what happened. Only when I asked, the only thing I managed to get out of him was that something happened with a flight of stairs.”

She shook her head. “It wasn’t _that_ funny.”

“Well, I don’t know. Was the clown in full make-up?”

“Yes. And costume too.”

“Then it strikes me as kinda funny,” he said.

She reached over, grabbed a sofa pillow and threw it at him. She hit him in the face and he stared at her. “Not. Funny,” she growled.

He held up his arms in surrender. “Okay, not funny.”

“Thank you,” she said, reaching over for the remote and turning on the TV.

He moved over to her and sat down next to her. She folded up her arms and glared at him for a moment. When he didn’t move she sighed and buried her face in her hands. “Okay, okay, looking at it from an outsider’s point of view it does seem kinda funny,” she said.

“Just a little,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “What are we going to do? I don’t get a walking cast for at least three weeks, so I’m stuck on crutches.”

“We have our schedules pretty much in sync so you won’t be here alone with Victoria. I’ll take care of her, feed her and stuff. And I’ll take care of you, make sure you get to doctors appointments, even if I can’t take you.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“Hey, we’ll get through it,” he said. “It’s just a small down point in life. We can’t always have ups.”

She lifted her head up and looked at him. “My mother’s influence is growing on you, isn’t it?” she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Hey, she’s a good woman, and I’m starting to think her more upbeat outlook on things isn’t a bad way to go through life,” he said with a slight shrug.

“I thought _I_ was supposed to turn into my mother, not you.”

He grinned. “As long as you don’t turn into my father then it’s all good.”

“Good point,” she said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder again and getting comfortable. “Very good point.”

“I make them every once in a while,” he said, moving his head slightly to kiss the top of her head. When Victoria started to cry about ten moments later, he reluctantly moved away, only to find Angell had fallen asleep. He moved her slightly to make her more comfortable and then went to go take care of their daughter. Right now, he thought to himself, she really did need the rest.


End file.
